


A Danger to Us

by LostBerryQueen



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Constance Hardbroom - Freeform, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, Other, alternate universes meet, chatting with the other version of yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: Constance finds herself talking to a very different version of herself from a very different universe…





	A Danger to Us

Constance looked around the room. It was like a smaller version of one of the classrooms at Cackle’s, yet it was empty of anything except two chairs, and two clocks. The clocks reminded her uncomfortably of Broomhead.

              A tall thin woman with a tight bun atop her head was seated in one of the chairs. She stood. “Hello, Hecate.”

              “Hecate? What is going on here?” Constance waved her arms, detecting magic. “Oh, I think I know what’s going on here, Mil—”

              “I caste this spell,” the woman said, shifting uncomfortably. “I-I needed guidance. And I thought, who better to talk to than myself?”

              “Do you mean to say—”

              “I casted an alternate universe dream spell.”

              “Of all of the ridiculous things that another version of me—no! It’s impossible. You must have got it wrong. My name isn’t even Hecate.”

              “Your name is Miss Hardbroom.”

              “Well, yes. But _Constance_ Hardbroom. Not Hecate. Hecate was—well it’s not important now. I seriously advise you to end this conversation at once! Seeing into the other realms is dangerous and—”

              “But it’s not forbidden by The Witches’ Code.”

              Constance rolled her eyes. “Well no, but the Code doesn’t know everything. It is only a general book of guidelines to be modified when necessary.”

              The woman’s entire body went rigid and her eyes opened so wide it looked like her pupils might fall onto her cheeks like tears.

              “A spell like this one—has the potential to rip holes through the realms. Not to mention that if you don’t cast the counter spell correctly, we could be stuck here, in eternal sleep.”

              “I need some advice about Mildred Hubble.”

              “Mildred Hubble! Of course this would have something to do with her.”

              “So you know her too?” Hope crept into the woman’s voice. “Doesn’t she just remind you of the way we used to be? When we were younger.”

              “Well, no, I can’t say that I—”

              “She’s so much like the girl who loved ice cream, and dancing and—”

              “Dancing? I cannot stand the influence that useless thing has on the girls!”

              “I miss dancing. But I never do.”

             “You miss it? I do dance on occasion, but I just think generally dancing should be avoided. But I’ve never liked it. Why on earth wouldn’t you dance if it’s so important to you?”

             “It’s not for witches!”

             “Well, if we’re really going to have this conversation, I think we should stick to more important matters than views on dancing.” Constance took a seat and gestured to the other chair. “Sit down. Whatever problem it is that you are having with Mildred, I’m sure I’ve already had it and can offer you a reasonable solution.”

            The woman sat down. “My problem is not with her behavior. I think the girl is in danger.” The woman sniffed. “She’s a danger to herself and others. She doesn’t belong at Cackle’s, and I wish to find a way to expel her and take away her magical powers. For her own safety. She’s from a—she’s from a _nonmagical_ family.”

           “A nonmagical family? Well, so is our Mildred. She’s one of the girls Cackle’s is required to take every year from nonmagical families. I’ve never seen it make any difference whether a girl is from a nonmagical family or not—what makes a difference is how they choose to raise the girl! Mildred’s parents are obviously very lenient with her.”   

          “But—but surely! The dangers of nonmagical people!”

          “Nonmagical people aren’t any more dangerous than magical ones! I can’t say that I like the sound of your universe. Anyone at Cackle’s speaking with such prejudice against nonmagical people would be a disgrace to the entire Academy!”

          “But…The. Witches’….Code.” the woman just managed to breath out.

          “I daresay it must be quite different in your realm.” Constance sighed. “It doesn’t appear to be very healthy to be having this conversation. I cannot begin to understand your universe—though I’m not sure that I would want to.  I can, however, give you advice about Mildred Hubble. No matter…” Constance sighed and rolled her eyes. “No matter how annoying it can be…the girl has a good heart, and in the end, she will be the one who saves the Academy—usually just before you’re finally about to expel her! She’s not dangerous she…just gets on my nerves because she lacks discipline and respect for the rules. Now, of course I don’t know the Mildred from your realm—but I suspect—that if the only problem you have with her is that she is from a _nonmagical family_ than you have nothing to worry about at all. Your academy will surely be better off with…with Mildred Hubble in it.”

         Tears were brimming in the woman’s eyes, and she sniffed. “I can’t imagine what your world must be like.”

        “Yes, well, it’s probably better if you don’t imagine! Just take the spell off and release us!”

         The woman inhaled a shaky breath. “Thank you…” She lifted her fingers, and the dream disappeared.

         The two women awoke in different beds, in different universes, with different names. But they each had their own Mildred Hubble to deal with.


End file.
